The Past
by Sailor Mystic
Summary: The Senshi Guardians? Who are they? Only Luna and Artemis know all of their past, or do they? It seems that the past wasn't as tragic as the feline companions thought. Is there a way to save the other Sailor Scouts from the Enemy's grasp?


**The Past: Chapter 1**

**"Mars watch out! Remember, Surajon can drain your power by touching you!"**

**"Right Mercury!"**

**"Senti Moon! Use the Imperial Moon Wand!"**

**"You puny Scouts! You can defeat me or my master! The RenMoon shall reign supreme over the Earth!"**

**"Whatever Surajon! We know that you are the last general of the RenMoon, so once we get rid of you, your master will come after us, and we shall triumph!"**

"**You tell him Jupiter! Imperial Moon Shards Blast!"**

**"NOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU DEFEAT ME?"**

**The ugly monster quickly became dust. The girls could not figure out one thing, however.**

**"Luna? Why do the RenMoon's monsters keep calling us the Sailor Scouts? Don't they know we are the Senti Guardians?"**

**"Senti Venus, it is time I told all of you something. You are not Senti Guardians. You are Sailor Scouts. Artemis and I felt that if you knew your true identities, then you would remember your past, and that is something we want to stay forgotten."**

**"Why Luna? What could have happened that is so terrible?"**

"**Well, Mars…."**

**"Tuxedo Mask… Who is he Luna? Why is that name always in my head? It has to do with our past, doesn't it? Tell us now Luna!"**

**"Senti Moon, I cannot! It would cause too much pain for all of you!"**

**"Luna, I am afraid that we must. It is time that they knew. The fate of the world might depend on their knowledge of their past. You know as well as I that Sailor Moon cannot become Princess Serenity without remembering her past and that is the only way they can defeat Surajon's master."**

**"You are right Artemis. They need the power of Princess Serenity and the Silver Crystal to defeat the RenMoon."**

**"Luna, Artemis, who is Princess Serenity, and what happened in the past?"**

**"Let's go to Mars' place and discuss it."**

**The Past: Chapter 2**

**"Ok, Luna, tell us."**

**"Serena, all of you are from the ancient Moon Kingdom. You were Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity. Each of you were princesses of your own individual planets, which had been destroyed, and served as the Royal Court on the Moon and as the protectors of Princess Serenity."**

**"What happened to the Moon Kingdom?"**

"**Earth had been taken over by an evil woman, Queen Beryl. Beryl wanted to control the Moon too. Serena, you were in love with Prince Endymion of Earth, the son of the fallen king. Queen Beryl wanted him for herself, but he fought on the side of the Moon. He was killed defending you, and you were also killed. Your mother, Queen Serenity, used the Silver Imperium Crystal to send all of you into the future on Earth and to trap Queen Beryl."**

**"Luna, I'll take over. You girls were reborn, as well as your protectors, including Prince Endymion. None of you remembered your previous lives on the Moon Kingdom, and neither did Luna and I. However, Queen Beryl found a way to release her minions out of the Negaverse, and they began to attack the people of Earth. Luna and I then began to look for all of you, but our memories were still hazy. All of you defeated Beryl using the Crystal and lost your memories."**

**"What happened to Prince Endymion?"**

"We are not finished. During this time, Prince Endymion became Tuxedo Mask, going by the name of Darien, and helped you girls out. He also lost his memory. Soon, however, we had to revive your memories because a new threat appeared. You defeated that threat and many others. Soon, the Negaverse came back under the rule of a new queen, Joycite, Beryl's former general. Of course, Darien had been fighting by your sides all along, but now, everyone else's protectors came. You defeated Joycite using the Crystal, as you have had to do so many times. Then, Sailor Solar, and her protector, Solar Flare came to help defeat the source of all evil. Unfortunately, it can never be destroyed, only forced out of this galaxy. After you used the Solar Hope Crescent Twilight to send him away, everything was fine. All of you were happy. Then a new evil showed up and again disrupted your lives. This evil was so powerful that, it killed all of your protectors, and Sailor Solar. That evil is the leader of the RenMoon, Siradon. Siradon decided to wait until you gained your ultimate forms before trying to kill you again. That is how you were spared. Now you must defeat Siradon once and for all!"

**"So what do we do now? I know that we should feel some sort of pain and sorrow, but how can we when we don't really remember what happened?"**

"Artemis, it is time that I used my powers to restore their memories."

**"Yes, Luna, it is. I just hope telling them the story before hand will help them accept the sorrow to come."**

**"Crescent Moon Memory Beam!"**

**Beams shot from Luna's crescent moon and hit each girl on the forehead. As soon as the beams disappeared, all of the girls began to cry.**

"**Oh no, this is going to be a long night."**

**The Past: Chapter 3**

"**Luna, why hasn't Siradon attacked? We have our memories back, we have our ultimate powers. What is she waiting for?"**

**"Serena, you do not have your ultimate powers yet. To get them, you must become Neo-Queen Serenity. However, Siradon does not know that, and you cannot become queen without…"**

"**Without Darien. Right Luna?"**

**"Yes Serena."**

**"Are you sure that our protectors and Sailor Solar were killed? I know they disappeared but I don't remember them being killed exactly."**

**"Raye, what do you remember? Artemis and I were not there, and we could be wrong. We only assumed that they were killed because they did not return from the RenMoon with you. Your memory might prove us wrong and return everyone to us."**

"**Our memories are still unsure from that battle Luna. However, I agree with Raye. I do not believe they were destroyed because I can still feel Darien's presence. If he was dead I think I would know because of the connection we have."**

**"Luna, all of us believe that our protectors are alive because it is the same for us as it is for Serena. But we have no way of knowing about Sailor Solar because none of us have a connection with her."**

**"You could be right girls. Perhaps Siradon is holding them prisoner or has erased their memories and sent them away."**

**"Or maybe she turned them evil as Beryl once did to Darien."**

**"She might have done that to the protectors but she could not have done that to Sailor Solar. All of you Sailor Scouts are unable to ever become evil. Although evil may be able to temporarily control you, it would not last more than three days and then they would never be able to put you back under their spell."**

**"So Sailor Solar cannot be evil. But that does not guarantee that the others have not been brainwashed, or kept as prisoners."**

**"Correct Ami. However there might be a way for us to find them if their memories have been erased."**

**"How Artemis?"**

**"Ami, your compact computer can sense powers, good ones as well as evil ones. The protectors' and Sailor Solar's powers are very distinctive. Your computer can identify them if they are still alive as you all suspect."**

**Ami got out her computer and started to type.**

**"Ok, I'm at the Power Sensor, now what do I do?"**

**"Type in 'FIND PROTECTORS AND SAILOR SOLAR'. It will automatically find them and tell whether they are still good or are now evil."**

'**All protectors and Sailor Solar are in the city. All are good.'**

"**WHAT? WHERE? Darien we're coming for you!"**

**The Past: Chapter 4**

**"LOOK! There they are! Why are they all together?"**

**"Luna, why didn't Siradon just kill them? Why did she just erase their memories and place them all together?"**

**"I don't know Serena. However, we must get them back. Take it easy though, maybe have an 'accidental' meeting, and become their friends. Then, when the time is right, I will restore their memories."**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**"So, Darien, where is everyone?"**

**"Um, well Serena, it is actually just going to be us two."**

**"Really? Why?"**

**"I need you to answer some questions for me. Why do I feel as if I've known you forever? Why do I see flashes of me as a prince, and Tuxedo Mask, and you as a princess and Sailor Moon. Why do I see all of your friends as Sailor Scouts and my sister as Sailor Solar? I did not have these visions until you came."**

**"Oh, dear. I did not expect your memories to return just by being with the others and me. None of us expected that. Darien, all that you have seen is true. They are memories from your past. In a battle with the evil master of the RenMoon, Siradon, all of you disappeared. The other scouts and I lost our memories as you did. However, Luna and Artemis, our guardians told us, that we were Senti Guardians. Of course, they had lied. They believed all of you to be dead and feared that if we knew ourselves to be the Sailor Scouts then we would remember what happened. They did not want us to feel the pain of losing you guys. When they returned our memories to us, we realized that none of you were dead because we could still feel your presence."**

**"So you came and found us and now here we are. Can this Luna and Artemis restore our memories too?"**

**"Yes, but you might find it hard to believe who Luna and Artemis are."**

**"Who are they?"**

**"Mina's and my cats."**

**"Ok, um, cats? That talk?"**

**"Yes, and they do many other things as well."**

**"I have no idea why, but I believe you. Lets round everyone up and take them to these guardian cats of yours."**

**The Past: Chapter 5**

"**Hi everyone. I am so glad that you took a chance and believed us. Now Luna, restore their memories please! I must warn you that some of your pasts are painful. But as you can see, it has turned out fine in the end."**

**"Ok, everyone, here goes. Crescent Moon Memory Beam!"**

**Once again, beams shot from Luna's crescent moon and hit the protectors and Sailor Solar on the forehead. Once the light faded, Darien looked at Serena with all his love shining in his eyes.**

**However, a confused look soon overcame his face.**

**"Darien?"**

**"Um, who are you? How do you know my name?"**

**"Luna what happened? I know we had him back there for a second."**

**"I don't know Serena. It must have been some sort of block Siradon put in his brain. However, the others were not affected. They still remember as you can see. I don't get why only Darien would not remember."**

**"Try again Luna. Maybe if he sees my ring it will help overcome what Siradon has done."**

**"Don't bother princess. I made sure that would never be a way for Darien to remember you unless you defeated me. I made him love me. When you try to return his memories, he will reject them because what he feels for you confuses him."**

**"I overcame Beryl's hold over him, and I can break yours."**

**"You broke Beryl's hold because she brainwashed him into loving her. I merely erased his memories and then made him fall in love with me."**

**"You did what? Sarana, how could you do that? I thought you loved me. Was it all just a lie?"**

**"No Darien it was not a lie. It would have been, but I ended up falling for you too."**

**"I never want to see you again Sarana. Luna, would you please try again?"**

**"It won't work Darien. You love me too much. I made sure of that by acting just like your pathetic princess."**

**"Ah, but then it is not you I fell in love with. Because you acted like her, I fell in love with her, not you. That was a major flaw in your plan Sarana."**

**"Crescent Moon Memory Beam!"**

**"Serena, why don't you have the ring on? I gave it to you for a reason you know."**

**"Darien? You're back! After our memories were erased, I never wore it because I didn't know where it came from. When we found you guys, I didn't want to wear it in front of you until you had your memory back."**

**"Well, put it on and let's get rid of Sarana. Geez, you even made your name sound like Serena's. But I forget that's not your real name Siradon."**

**"Right Darien! Scouts, Protectors, let's end this once and for all!"**

**  
The Past: Chapter 6**

**"NO! DARIEN YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME!"**

**"Yes I can Siradon! You are only getting what you deserve and you know it!"**

**"Scouts, it's time to transform! Cosmic Crescent Moon Power!"**

"**Right Sailor Moon! Cosmic Mercury Power!"**

**"Let's get rid of this scumbag! Cosmic Mars Power!"**

**"We are your worst nightmare Siradon! Cosmic Jupiter Power!"**

**"Love always prevails! Cosmic Venus Power!"**

**"Hey, don't forget about us guys! Cosmic Neptune Power!"**

**"Cosmic Saturn Power!"**

**"Nothing like beating evil! Cosmic Uranus Power!"**

**"Hey! Where's Pluto?"**

**"Sorry I almost missed the fight! Cosmic Pluto Power!"**

**"Cosmic Solar Power!"**

**"You are going down Siradon! We are too powerful for you now. All the power of the cosmos flows through us now. Aside from our princess forms, and my future queen form, these are our ultimate forms. You can never defeat us, especially not with our protectors by our sides!"**

**"Minions of the RenMoon, come forth and fight for your master. This is indeed the final battle Sailor Moon, but it is I, not you, who shall triumph!" **

**Black and red suited creatures sprang forth and attacked the Scouts. At first, it seemed the Scouts would lose but then something happened. A bright light glowed from Sailor Moon, and soon, it glowed from all of the Scouts and the Protectors. The lights grew until all of the creatures vanished, and then the light slowly dimmed. Once the light had faded, Luna couldn't believe what she saw. There, in place of the Scouts and the Protectors, stood princes and princesses. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were in the form of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion.**

**"It's finally happened! Your ultimate forms have been reached and now nothing can ever defeat you! Oh, boy Siradon, are you in trouble now!"**

**"It's Crystal time everyone!"**

**"Right Queen Serenity!"**

**"Silver Imperium Crystal in the name of the Moon and all of the Cosmos I command you to destroy this evil once and for all!"**

**"COSMIC MERCURY POWER!"**

**"COSMIC MARS POWER!"**

**"COSMIC JUPITER POWER!"**

**"COSMIC VENUS POWER!"**

**"COSMIC URANUS POWER!"**

**"COSMIC NEPTUNE POWER!"**

**"COSMIC SATURN POWER!"**

**"COSMIC PLUTO POWER!"**

**"COSMIC CRESCENT MOON POWER!"**

**Everyone (scouts and protectors): "COSMIC SILVER IMPERIUM CRYSTAL CRESCENT MOON POWER!"**

A gigantic beam of bright light hit Siradon with each planet and a crescent moon. Siradon instantly disappeared and was never seen again. Serenity and Endymion took their places as Neo-Queen and King of Crystal Tyoko with all of the princesses and princes at their sides. Of course, Luna and Artemis were right there bossing them around as usual and no one would have it any other way.


End file.
